mixedmartialartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nathan Quarry
| birth_place = Arcata, California | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = | height = | weight = | weightclass = | reach = | style = Muay Thai, Wrestling | stance = | fightingoutof= Gresham, Oregon | team = Next Level MMA | rank = | yearsactive = | mmawins = 12 | mmakowins = 7 | mmasubwins = 2 | mmadecwins = 4 | mmalosses = 3 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = 0 | mmancs = 0 | url = | sherdog = | footnotes = | updated = }} Nathan Parker Quarry (born March 18, 1972) is a mixed martial arts fighter who is most notable for his appearance in The Ultimate Fighter, a reality show from the Ultimate Fighting Championship. As well as his wars with Pete Sell and Tim Credeur and subsequent title fight against Rich Franklin, he holds notable wins over Jason MacDonald, Drew McFedries and Shonie Carter. Early life Nate Quarry grew up as a member of the Jehovah's Witnesses, which he later characterized as a cult that controls its members 24 hours a day. Quarry grew up in a sheltered lifestyle and did not even participate in organized sports until age 24, when he first became exposed to mixed martial arts. After a period of self-discovery, Quarry rejected his Jehovah's Witness upbringing, which caused him to become alienated from his family and former friends. He began to associate with others outside of the church and along the way began to train in mixed martial arts fighting.UFC - NBCSports.com Eventually, Quarry made his way to Team Quest, out of Gresham, Oregon, where he continued to train until mid-2007. Mixed martial arts career Quarry made his professional mixed martial arts debut in 2001, in a match against Drew McFedries, which he won with a TKO in the second round. After compiling a 5–1 record, Quarry was invited by the UFC to participate in The Ultimate Fighter, a reality television show and mixed martial arts competition featuring up-and-coming MMA talent living and training in seclusion with the UFC. On the show however, Quarry had to drop out of the competition when he suffered an ankle injury during practice, which would have required six weeks to heal. He was asked to stay on as an assistant coach. When he was no longer officially allowed to compete, he allowed Team Quest teammate, Chris Leben (who was already eliminated by Josh Koscheck) to take his place. During his time on the show, he was seen as the role model for Team Couture and would also stand up for Team Liddell member Sam Hoger when others would make fun of him, but confronted him when he was accused of stealing UFC merchandise from the gym. Quarry made his UFC debut on The Ultimate Fighter finale card, where he defeated Lodune Sincaid by TKO. He won his first two fights in the UFC, all first round stoppages including a victory over Shonie Carter and was granted a shot at the middleweight title at UFC 56 on November 19, 2005. Quarry became the first Ultimate Fighter contestant to ever receive a UFC title shot. Middleweight Champion, Rich Franklin won the fight via one punch knockout in the first round. Up until his recent rematch with Pete Sell, Quarry had not fought since his knockout defeat against Franklin, due to numerous injuries suffered prior to his fight with Rich Franklin. After his fight with Franklin, Quarry underwent a successful surgical procedure in June 2006 to repair a chronic back injury due to his many years of hard training. In the news segment of his website, he reported that his back and nose have since healed and that he is back in training.Nathan Quarry at NathanQuarry.com - News On July 31, 2007, it was announced that Quarry would be making his return to the UFC on September 19, 2007 at UFC Fight Night 11, where he knocked out rival Pete Sell. More recently, at UFC 83, Quarry defeated Kalib Starnes in a decision. The fight was unusual because Starnes backed away from Quarry for almost the entire fight. In the final seconds of the fight, Quarry began showboating (which included the running-man) in protest to Starnes's refusal to engage. One judge scored the bout 30–24 in Quarry's favour, marking the second-largest margin of victory in UFC history. At UFC 91, Quarry faced undefeated submission specialist Demian Maia. Maia controlled Nate on the ground and submitted him with a Rear Naked Choke in the first round. UFC 97 saw Nate take on Canadian fighter Jason MacDonald. Quarry over-powered Jason MacDonald by wrestling him to the ground and then delivering some brutal ground and pound bloodying him and ending the fight in the first round. Most recently, Nate fought Tim Credeur, who was an Ultimate Fighter 7 contestant, at UFC Fight Night 19. Nate won the fight via unanimous decision. The bout received Fight of the Night honours. With this victory Quarry improved his UFC record to 7-2 and has won 4 of his last 5 bouts since his return to the UFC. He is now rumoured to take on fellow seasoned MMA veteran Jorge Rivera at UFC Fight Night 21. Personal life Nate has an 10-year old daughter named Ciera. Championships and awards Ultimate Fighting Championship :Fight of the Night Honours :Former UFC Middleweight title contender Mixed martial arts record |- | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Record' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Date' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Result' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Opponent' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Event' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Method' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Round , Time' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Location' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Notes' |- | |2010-03-31 | | Jorge Rivera |UFC Fight Night: Florian vs. Gomi | | | Charlotte, North Carolina, US |- |12–3 |2009-09-16 | Win | Tim Credeur |UFC Fight Night: Diaz vs. Guillard |Decision (Unanimous) |Round 3, 5:00 | Oklahoma City, Oklahoma, US |Won Fight of the Night Honours |- |11–3 |2009-04-18 | Win | Jason MacDonald |UFC 97: Redemption |TKO (Elbows) |Round 1, 2:27 | Montreal, Quebec, Canada |- |10–3 |2008-11-15 | Loss | Demian Maia |UFC 91: Couture vs. Lesnar |Submission (Rear Naked Choke) |Round 1, 2:44 | Las Vegas, Nevada, US |- |10–2 |2008-04-19 | Win | Kalib Starnes |UFC 83: Serra vs. St. Pierre 2 |Decision (Unanimous) |Round 3, 5:00 | Montreal, Quebec, Canada |- |9–2 |2007-09-19 | Win | Pete Sell |UFC Fight Night: Thomas vs Florian |KO (Punch) |Round 3, 0:44 | Las Vegas, Nevada, US |- |8–2 |2005-11-19 | Loss | Rich Franklin |UFC 56: Full Force |KO (Punch) |Round 1, 2:34 | Las Vegas, Nevada, US |For the UFC Middleweight Championship |- |8–1 |2005-08-06 | Win | Pete Sell |UFC Ultimate Fight Night |KO (Punch) |Round 1, 0:42 | Las Vegas, Nevada, US |- |7–1 |2005-06-04 | Win | Shonie Carter |UFC 53: Heavy Hitters |TKO (Strikes) |Round 1, 2:37 | Atlantic City, New Jersey, US |- |6–1 |2005-04-09 | Win | Lodune Sincaid |The Ultimate Fighter 1 Finale |TKO (Strikes) |Round 1, 3:17 | Las Vegas, Nevada, US |- |5–1 |2003-10-25 | Win | Chris Kiever |IFC-Battleground Boise |Submission (Triangle Choke) |Round 1, 4:33 | Boise, Idaho, US |- |4–1 |2003-06-29 | Loss | Gustavo Machado |KOTC 25 |Decision (Unanimous) |Round 3, 5:00 | San Jacincto, California, US |- |4–0 |2003-02-17 | Win | Jorge Lopez |Gladiator Challenge 14 |KO (Punch) |Round 1, 1:02 | Porterville, California, US |- |3–0 |2002-12-07 | Win | Todd Carney |EEFC 13-Excalibur Fighting 13 |Submission (Armbar) |Round ? | Richmond, Virginia, US |- |2–0 |2002-07-06 | Win |Nakapan Phungephorn |EEFC 11-Excalibur Fighting 11 |Decision (Majority) |Round 2, 5:00 | Richmond, Virginia, US |- |1–0 |2001-09-08 | Win | Drew McFedries |Extreme Challenge 43 |TKO |Round 2, 3:03 | Orem, Utah, US References External links *Nate Quarry's Official Website * Category:1972 births Category:American mixed martial artists Category:Living people Category:Former Jehovah's Witnesses Category:People from Gresham, Oregon Category:Sportspeople from Oregon ja:ネイサン・クォーリー fi:Nathan Quarry